


With My Heart I Will Protect You

by simpnap (sageofsimping)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dream XD - Freeform, Dream is a god, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, George is a mortal, Grief/Mourning, Hurt, Immortality, Implied Relationships, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mortality, Mushroom boy George, Mushrooms, Nyctophobia, Painting, Plants, References to Depression, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Stars, Time Travel, fear of the dark, was a drabble but i expanded it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageofsimping/pseuds/simpnap
Summary: There once was a loving and caring God. He watched over his people carefully in order to maintain peace. But one day, he found a boy, born from the mushrooms of the forest, who made him feel. He would do anything for that boy. Until one day, he broke his promise.____________Dream XD protects George from the dark.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 122





	With My Heart I Will Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this was a drabble i wrote a week or so ago, but i wanted to write it out to be full. if you want to read the drabble and haven't you can go check it out, but both follow the same basic premise. It's called, "The God Who Painted The Stars"  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> dream and george have stated that they are both okay with shipping fics being written about them but the minute they change their minds and say it makes them uncomfortable, this fic will be taken down.
> 
> please feel free to share this elsewhere, just be sure to credit me please. i put a lot of effort into my works and i don't want people taking credit for them

Dream turned the worn leather over in his hands a few times, letting his fingertips brush against the rough material in examination. The book weighed his hands down, managing to feel like a million pounds when it likely weighed close to nothing. He could smell the paper. The ink. Everything. It drew him in, his brain itching to read the pages that rested before him.

But he waited.

He looked up, his glowing green eyes locking with the soft, caring brown ones that handed him the book. They both knew the contents of it, a tale they had both lived in real-time scratched across the pages. But it still terrified Dream. Was he ready to relive this?

Karl gave him a friendly smile, one that seeped into Dream’s heart with a twang before he muttered a quick goodbye. The two had crossed paths many times over the centuries, and they were sure to meet further down the line, so it was unlikely their final goodbye.

The room around Dream fell into darkness as the blue and purple portal which brought Karl to him closed behind him, leaving him alone in the echoing stone. He could feel his heartbeat in his ears, something he had only felt once before.

He thought he was done feeling.

A staggered breath left Dream’s lips as his feet carried him up the small brick staircase in front of him. It was only enough steps to lead him to the quiet hum of a portal, one that took him home. Dream perched himself on the edge of the portal with his feet dangling precariously over the edge. They dipped into the glimmering black energy, dragging him down towards it. But instead, he sat at the edge of the frame, his hands shaking as they opened the cover of the book.

The first page was just a simple note, a message from Karl to him.

_Hi Dream,_

_I’m sure we will see each other again soon. We always have a way of running into each other. I know you will likely be returning home soon since that’s where you’ve been for a few years, but I just wanted to catch up with you again to give you this._

_I think it’s really cool that you felt comfortable enough to open up to me about the whole, you being a God thing. I know that was hard for you with everything that happened._

_Anyway, I know you aren’t feeling the best, but I’ve been writing this for a while, just traveling back to the start and everything. It was very cool to watch unfold._

_I hope you return to the overworld sometime soon. I know the people miss their leader._

_Till we meet again,_

_K.J_

The memories of Dream opening up to Karl swirled through his head, a small smile tugging at his lips. He remembered them sitting on a cliffside, the stone under their feet crumbling into the void. But neither seemed to fear it. He remembered Karl looking over at him and saying,

“We always see each other. How’s that?”

He remembered carefully thinking, about how he wanted to answer. He had never explained that to anyone before. Not even…

“I’m not from here,” he answered, “I’m from a different… plane. Of existence. I can change things. I can do anything,” Dream remembers how much it hurt to say those words. He couldn’t do anything. Even a God has his limits. But Karl just nodded and took his answer gratefully.

It has been years since then. They went a long time without seeing each other. Dream went a long time without seeing anyone, actually. So, it was rather fitting when he heard that Karl was wanting to meet him. If it had been anyone else, he would’ve stayed, locked away in the hidden portal that trapped him in an empty and lifeless dimension that only served to remind him of what he had lost.

Dream let his fingers flip to the next page, tears dripping from his eyes onto the worn parchment. He felt a pain in his heart as he wiped it away, sure to leave the ink intact. He took a deep breath before diving into the words on the page.

* * *

There once was a loving and caring God. With glowing gold marks across his face and a draped and flowing cape that outlined a body that didn’t exist. He lived alone, hidden from the citizens of his world. His home was endless and dark, consisting only of lifeless stone and intimidatingly large obsidian towers.

This God watched silently over his people for centuries, but it hurt to see his people struggle throughout history. He wished there was a way for him to help them, but while he was trapped in his void, he could only observe and not interact.

So, one day, the God began construction of a portal, one that could take him back and forth between his dimension and the overworld. Carefully, he constructed an underwater building to hold his portal, hidden away from the people of his world. They could never travel through it to his home, for it would likely kill them.

Whenever he traveled to the overworld, he took a mortal form. He chose an unassuming form; a warrior with impressive battle skills, but he vowed to never use them. The God met his people, after years of wishing to do so. He listened to their struggles and to their stories. He learned of a man, with impressive wings that sprouted from his back, that claimed more and more land until there was none for the other citizens. So, he traveled to find this man, and in battle, cut the wings from the man’s back. From then on out, wings were not allowed.

He met a man, who emerged from a portal similar to him, who dripped with lava and burned with a passion for fighting. The man born from fire told him of the other dimension, one with burning stone and fiery creatures, but the man was quite the contrary. The God grew to be friends with him, a warrior with a heart of gold who would be willing to put his life on the line for the people he loved.

The God soon watched as the man of fire died in battle.

It was a bittersweet moment when he returned home after then, back to his empty void of a dimension. He was alone, something that settled into his chest as he flew to the top of the tallest black tower and reached into the darkness above him. The God began to draw; a small glimmering star, a light that matched the energy of the friend had just lost. It lit up his home, reminding him of his loss as he stared at it.

He named it after him.

Ever since that day, the God would return home after losing a friend he had made along the way. Years and years passed, and the sky was soon littered with sparks, each capturing the soul and memory of a past friend.

A master-builder who could manipulate redstone to create wonderfully large builds.

A silent guard, who despite the God’s best wishes, refused to leave his side.

A king whose eyes bled with regret after a war where he left his friends for dead.

Each person that made an impact on the God’s life was reborn as a star in his home, a way he could remember them even centuries later.

Eventually, his realm was so bright that it felt like the sun. But the God didn’t complain. He would just return to the overworld and wander through the pitch black night there, the sky empty and dull. He never felt the need to paint this dimension because nobody ever complained of it’s lifelessness. All of his citizens just bunkered down for the night, away from the creatures that haunted the dark.

One night, as the God wandered through a dense forest, careful to ignore any beasts that spawned near him, he heard a soft cry. He conjured a torch, clutching it tightly in his left hand as he wandered towards the noise.

As he approached, the light from his hand brushed against the face of a boy, one who curled up against the base of a tree. The God offered a hand, his eyes lighting up as the boy hesitantly took it. The boy’s face was scratched and bloody, and his eyes were shaded by a pair of thick goggles. The God handed the boy the torch from his hand as he led him towards the edge of the woods silently. He felt the boy’s energy, a hopeful hum of life ignited in the boy’s heart as they made it to an expansive meadow, far away from the looming dark of the trees.

The God took the boy back to the main city, where the lights were there to ward off any beasts that could hurt him. When they got back, he started to clean up the boy, his hands slowly brushing against his wounds with a damp rag, washing away his blood lovingly.

“What’s your name?” The boy spoke up, his voice hushed and strained as he looked up towards the God.

“They call me Dream,” The God answered, leaning down to clean the last of his cuts. “Do you have a name?”

The boy shook his head, reaching up to shove his goggles off, resting them beside him. He smiled up at the God as he began to tell his story. The God listened greedily, absorbing each word like it brought him life.

He learned that the boy sprouted from the ground once day, under a towering mushroom that protected him from the beasts of the night. The plant gave him nutrients, feeding him and keeping him safe, until one day the boy decided to wander away from it.

He spent the day under the warm sun for the first time, laughing and singing to himself as he laid in the cozy grass. But then, night came, and without the mushroom to protect him, the boy was attacked by a hissing beast. He barely made it out alive. The boy then ran to the forest, trying to find his way back to his mother plant, but he gave up hope.

That’s when the God found him.

“Do you want a name?” The God asked, sitting beside the boy, enjoying the hopeful blue and brown eyes that looked back at him. He nodded, poking at one of his cuts with a wince. That made the God laugh as he brushed the boy’s hand away, shaking his head slightly at him.

“What name sounds good to you?”

The boy sat in thought for a moment before looking back towards the God with a grin, “How about George?”

From then on out, the boy and the God were attached at the hips. The God cared for the boy, similarly to how the mushroom did before they found each other. He cleaned the boy’s wounds and gave him food and weapons. Anything he asked for, the God provided.

They would walk through the trees together, the God just watching as the boy laughed and danced in the sun, and the God would sprout flowers alongside the boy’s feet. Cornflowers. Always cornflowers.

They were the boy’s favorite.

Each night, the boy would cower in fear, his entire body shaking as he remembered his night alone. He spoke of his fear of the dark, and how he wished that every area was as bright as their home together.

The next day, the God returned home to his brightened void. Each painted memory greeted him, like the God hadn’t returned in years. He climbed to the tallest tower, reaching out to lovingly pluck each painted star of the black sky. The God tucked them away, recalling each friend as he did so.

A warrior.

A builder.

A guard.

A king.

They settled in his pocket as he shifted back into mortal form and climbed through the portal again. He was greeted with an equally dark sky; one he began to despise.

The God climbed to the tallest mountain; his pockets weighed down by the stars as he began to slowly place them along the sky. He said his goodbyes to each friend. A memory of the past that would soon be replaced.

He heard the snow crunch behind him, a panic running through his veins. He turned, ready to fight whoever had found him, had figured out his powers, but instead he smiled.

The boy smiled back at him, a lantern dangling from his hand that lit the area around him. The God loved the way the fire danced across his skin, a warm glow that settled in his stomach as well.

“What’re you doing?” The boy asked, setting the lantern at their feet. The God stepped closer to the boy, plucking a star from his pocket to hold between them. The light spread into the boy’s hair and smile, a soft laugh leaving his mouth.

“I made these. A long time ago, far away from here. But I thought that they could help.”

“Help what?”

“Help you,” The God answered, smiling back at the boy. He was always trying to help the boy.

He loved him.

The God wasn’t sure when he began to feel, but in his millennia in the overworld, he had never felt like this once. Every time he saw the boy, his heart swelled, and his head ached. He wanted to protect him, give him anything he wanted. He wanted the boy.

One day, the boy led the God to the woods again, a favorite lounging spot of theirs recently. Ever since the stars appeared, the boy was a lot less scared, especially when he had the God by his side.

The boy plastered a grin on his face as he fell back with a thump against the leaves, allowing himself to become one with the soil. Around him grew a patch of blue, outlining him in gloriously bright flowers. He laughed, tugging the God down with him.

“I have something for you,”

“You do?” he hums, turning to face the boy better. He reached across the brush the boy’s curls back as he tugged his goggles off. They grinned at each other before the boy was reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a box, one wrapped in vines and ivy.

The God smiled as his fingers worked to open it, the light catching against an engraved pair of golden rings nestled together on a bed of dewy moss. He plucked one from the box, scanning the words punched into the material.

_Even in the dark, I will find you._

“Ominous,” The God teased, but his eyes filled with love as he slid the ring onto his right ring finger, the gold perfectly forming to his hand. It weighed his hand down, but it was a welcome weight.

“Shush, it’s supposed to be like, a promise. I have one too.”

“What does yours say?”

The boy reached in, grabbing the matching ring, lifting it up to the God’s eye line.

_With my heart, I will protect you._

The God smiled at the etched words, taking it carefully from the boy’s hand. He grabbed his hand, bringing it closer to him as he slowly slid the ring onto the boy’s finger. The God brought the boy’s hand up to his lips, softly kissing his knuckles as he stared at him, their eyes filled with love and determination to keep their respective promises.

With the God there, no beasts could hurt the boy. Together, they watched as the generation of people died out and was replaced. It hurt the God, it always did, but it was the circle of life. And as long as the boy wasn’t the one to go, he felt safe in letting go.

The God hadn’t felt the need to go home much. The other dimension left alone and the portal unused. But one day, he felt a tug towards his old home. He slipped away from the boy, promising to return later that day.

He climbed through the portal, only to be greeted by a lifeless black sky once again. The God’s heart ached as he remembered the light that used to grace the darkness. He let the silence and darkness consume him, using it as a reminder of his home and his past. He wouldn’t be coming back here as long as the boy was alive.

As the God took his final breath in the dark dimension, he felt a stabbing pain in his chest. His eyes widened as he pressed a hand against the pain.

Gods don’t feel pain.

His eyes caught on the gold material wrapped around his finger, and he hurried to the portal. He needed the find the boy.

The God opted for faster travel, simply teleporting himself to his and the boy’s home. His panicked eyes looked around, unable to find him in the confines of safety. He heard a cry from the woods behind their house, one that sounded eerily familiar.

He ran towards the trees, the God’s heart-ripping into two as he tore his sword from his side to slay the beasts that surrounded the boy. With a strangled scream and a quick slice, they were all dead. But it was too late.

The God’s eyes traveled down to the boy, where he laid slumped against the base of the tree. The stars shimmered above them, gently brushing against his head. The light revealed large cuts and bruises across his face and the faint glimmer of tears in the boy’s eyes.

He fell to his knees beside him, his hands clutching the sides of the boy’s face.

“No, no, no.” The God mumbled, drawing him in closer, to rest against his chest. “You can’t die, no you can’t.”

The boy smiled up at him, a weak grin that only drew sobs from the God’s lips. He had never once felt this pain before, one that made him feel like he was dying right along with the boy.

“It’s okay, you’ll be okay without me.” The boy whispered; he pressed a soft kiss to the side of the God’s hand.

“George,” he cried, “I love you, please don’t go.”

The God watched as the life slowly drained from the loving eyes that stared back at him, listening to the final words that slipped from the boy’s lips.

“I love you too,”

The God didn’t return to the overworld after that. Despite wanting to care for his people, he felt a hole in his soul that couldn’t be filled after he lost the boy. Suddenly, everyone else seemed so insignificant to him. He boxed himself in his dark dimension, alone and dim. He wanted to hurt, so he let himself.

He couldn’t not hurt after that.

There once was a loving and caring God. And that was his downfall.

* * *

Dream felt his warm tears drip down his cheeks as he flipped to the back of the book, many of the pages left empty. He sighed as he stared past the journal into the swirling black portal. He would soon have to return back to his voluntary exile. But he hated the dark. The dark reminded him of the past.

It reminded him of George and how he failed him.

His finger brushed against the gold that still wrapped around his right hand, one that was carved with a broken promise.

_With my heart, I will protect you._

Dream had taken the ring from George’s body as a final goodbye, as a way to remind himself of what he used to have and love. Tucked neatly under it was his own ring.

He couldn’t help but think about how George didn’t live up to his promise either as he slipped off the edge and into the portal, the darkness of his lifeless land engulfing him.

Dream was in the dark, but George still wasn’t here.

He scaled his tower once again, pressing his back against the cold stone as he stared above him in the darkness. Would George want him to be like this? All alone and wallowing in his own depression and grief.

No.

George hated the dark.

Dream sat up with a jolt as he had an idea, setting the book down as he stood up to face the darkness. His hand shook as it reached up, the glimmer of his rings catching his eye as he made the first mark.

The rest of the night was spent painting, the darkness slowly fading away as Dream marked the sky up with memories. He told the story of him and George through constellations, bright glimmers of hope in his empty plane of existence. Each memory paled in comparison to the experience, but it was enough to swell Dream’s heart as he stared back at them.

He wasn’t in the dark anymore. The sky was filled with sparkling stars, ones that reminded Dream of how the light reflected in George’s eyes, that recalled the story written in the book beside him.

Karl was right. He did love the book. Because while it brought him so much pain, remembering what he had and lost, he also remembered the good times that his heart had blocked out and replaced with grief.

He was in love again.

And as he stared at the bright grin of the stars, he felt at home for the first time since he buried his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback/ comments are appreciated ! i hope you enjoyed it :D


End file.
